vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Issei Hyoudou
Summary The primary protagonist of the Light Novel Highschool DxD, a second-year high school student attending Kuou Academy. He is known to be stupid, lecherous and a pervert among his peers. A normal high school student born in a normal family, but is in possession of the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear" which is listed as one of the ultimate Sacred Gears (Longinus). He was killed by his first girlfriend, a Fallen Angel, and was revived as a Devil and a servant of Rias Gremory, his new master. Now he aims to become a Harem King by gaining a peerage, unaware of himself attracting girls around him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-C | 7-B | 7-B Name: Hyoudou Issei, Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei), Red Virgin Emperor, Oppai Dragon (Breast Dragon), Breast Dragon Emperor, Sponge Dragon, Harem King (self-proclaimed) Origin: Highschool DxD Gender: Male Classification: Humanoid True Dragon/Devil Hybird (current), Devil/Former Human (former) Age: 17 Destructive Capacity: Wall level+ | Small town level+ with Boost (made a large hole on a mountain with 20 Boosts, later he can fought against Excalibur Users with 5 Boosts after the first Arc) | At least city level+ (unboosted Issei made an entire mountain completely disappeared) | City-Island level+ (intitally in Welsh Blaster Bishop Issei was able to destroy and distort an exact replica dimension of Kyoto to the point it's on the verge to collapse with a single shot and defeated Shalba Beelzebub while was extremely weakened) | City-Island level+ (newly gained and unstable state was able to defeat Regulus Nemea Sairaorg Bael in a fist fight) | Higher+ (casually defeated Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake, who is equal to the previous Beelzebub) | Higher Range: Melee range | Can reach to serveral kilometers with Dragon Shot | Dozens of kilometers | Much higher Speed: Superhuman+, faster than eye can see reactions by promoting to Knight | Supersonic | Hypersonic+ (kept with Vali) | At least hypersonic+ (casually blitzed Kuisha Abaddon, who reacted to cloud-to-ground lightning from Akeno) | Hypersonic+ (on equal ground with Regulus Nemea Sairaorg Bael, later able to hold his ground against Grendel) | At least''' hypersonic+''' | Likely higher Durability: Wall level+, lower against light-based or Dragon Slaying attacks | Building level | At least city level+ (tanked attacks from people who can deflect even Dragon Shot such Sairaorg Bael and Vali) | City-Island level+ (took blows from a serious Sairaorg Bael and tanked attacks from Shalba Beelzebub with ease) | City-Island level+ (managed to tank every most powerful attacks of Regulus Nemea Sairaorg Bael) | City-Island level+ (Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake couldn't even do anything to him) | At least City-Island level+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: Superhuman | Class MJ (sending Raynare through a church) | At least Class PJ+ (hurted and matched the likes Sairaorg Bael and Vali) | Class EJ (casually stomping Shalba Beelzebub) | Class EJ+ (can create dimensional rip) | At least Class EJ+ (stomps Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake) | At least Class EJ+, potentially much higher (destroyed Jabberwocky completely) Stamina: High | Superhuman+ | Superhuman+, but Balance Breaker has time limit | At least Superhuman+, but stamina can be greatly reduced if he changing Pieces too much | Far higher, stamina greatly less consumed Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear, Dragon-Slayer sword Ascalon, Ryuuteimaru (his familiar, a small living airship) Intelligence: Dumb academically but skilled fighter and capable of thinking clever strategies on the fly, he was even capable of outsmarting Cao Cao with a little bit of prep. Currently, he is getting smarter days by days, as a capable fighter as well as a group leader so as his knowledge regarding subjects such as mythological, supernatural Powers and Abilities: With Boost Gear he can increase his power, transfer his power and Boosted to the others, with Dividing Gear he can halve the others' power until there is nothing left of them (in short, he is capable to erase people's existance), energy blast, high-level poison resistance, mind/breast reading, can break women's clothes and distorting dimensions via Dress Break and Promote himself to a certain Chess Table class to specialize his power in certain areas (Knight - Speed, Rock - Defense and Attack, Bishop - Magicial/Demonic Power and Queen - everything), can repair his armor fast enough to fought against lightning-timer opponents, pseudo-timestop, dragonification (can transform part of his body into those of a Dragon), fire manipulation, energy manipulation (can doubling his power for every 10 seconds) Weaknesses: As a Devil and Dragon, he received extra damage from holy/light-based element or Dragon Slaying weapons (not the case of the left arm). Using Dividing Gear will reduced his lifespan (not in the case of bloodlust) | The form greatly reduced his stamina at first but this was dealt with later on (Triana Forms) Other: It is also noteworthy that the current Issei at his strongest is considered to be Ultimate-Class Devil, something acknowledged by Kuroka, who is also Ultimate-Class Devil in the term of power. Though it is still unknown whatever Issei is on the borderline or at the level of an average Ultimate-Class Devil, Issei is already making his way to the high-tiers of Highschool DxD universe, Vol.16 would tell us how strong he is after the training in Vol.15. Key: Unboosted | Boosted | Balance Breaker | Triana Forms (Welsh Sonic Knight / Welsh Dragonic Rook / Welsh Blaster Bishop) | Cardinal Crimson Full Drive | Juggernaut Drive | Super Gigantic Balance Breaker Category:Characters Category:Highschool DxD Category:Manga Character Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users